User talk:KateWolf
Hi everyone ! I'm KateWolf. Here you can leave me a message. Feel free to tell me anything. Don't worry I don't bite so don't be scared to ask me or tell me things. There are only a few simple rules of my talk page. # 1 Be polite. If you have nothing polite and nice to say, it's best you don't say it all. # 2 No spamming. Only ask me things if it's in ENGLISH. I do not speak any other launguages. Also to let you know, things like jcitnnhnjnesajjkfkj are not in the English language. # 3 'Please make a new section when you right something down on this page. '# 4 Please put down four ~ or tides when you're done with your message so I know who is talking to me. # 5 '''Do not delete other peoples messages. It is very rude and '''I '''could get in trouble for it. Do not blank this page either or I'll make sure you get a nice long ban. Thankyou and I hope it's not too much to ask. Welcome Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. : ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :'Need help?' The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 00:39, 2011 May 4 RE: Dragon Team I am ready. Except, I think your friend code is wrong. I tried enering it more than once but it did not let me. Can you double check? I will send my Arceus over to Black in a short while. Thanks!--J@ck 22:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Where is the GTS Neglotiations?? - Dragon Team Template I noticed your a Dragon Team member too. I can add in the template for you if you don't know how. Other than that cool to be on the same team. Go Dragon Team! :P SapphireWave Rain Lover :P 01:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Added it in for ya. I'mma go edit some stuff now. SapphireWave Rain Lover :P 01:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Avatar Yes, please. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) That I do. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello. I noticed from some comments in some blogs that it is your birthday today. I wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Also, if you feel bad about what people say, just don't engage. I mean I am friends with BassJapas but I am just telling you so you won't have an issue like that in the future :) anyway, happy birthday! Technology Wizard 03:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Uhh....hi :) Remember the video that you posted in your blog, this one? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLk04BWAIGA mostly it made me laugh :) great videos :) Anyways, just wondering any other game you play or other tv shows that you watch? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 08:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm....i don't know that sorry :( As for the movie, i gotta say i laughed when the wolf, barked again and again, the other female wolf was annoyed :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 00:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow O_O the one you gave me is already long O_O there's another one? Wow, you're a dedicated fan of the movie :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 01:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow so if iread it right...both of them are from different packs but one of them sought to unite both packs right? And at the end they howled a duet? Wow...aww....they ended up together :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 01:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Uh...well...i'm sorry, i haven't watched the movie yet, maybe if i did, i would be able to help better. I always help a wiki when i know a little bit more. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 01:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh oki thanks, i'll visit it if i watched the movie though i may take a long time before i watch it :( [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 01:35, May 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey, how about we chat at the Pokemon IRC? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 02:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) It's called an Interenet Relay Chat, it's a place where we can chat :) There's an IRC for Pokemon wiki :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 02:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well it's on the right side on the Recent Wiki Activity, mainly in the Community Message area. It's after the Greeting editors! part, it's the one with the IRC. Click the word IRC then you'll be there. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 02:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well....Just log in..that's mostly all :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 02:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure :) I'd be glad :) anyways too bad you left :( [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 02:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I actually live by Disneyland :) Technology Wizard · talk 02:55, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sis How ya doin',I know that I can just walk to your room but I'm tryin' to earn a badge. CrystalCloe 17:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) CrystalCloe :Is she really your little sis? RE:I have a question We have conflicting licenses, ours is commercial, theirs is non-commercial. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 22:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) User of the Month Oh ok. I'll just wait on it. I am currently organizing pages and their templates for improvement. Thanks for being so kind! :) Technology Wizard · talk 17:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Slide Shows Usually, we only add a slide show if there are more than four to five pictures in the gallery, and usually the space problem can be solved by making the pic smaller. We mostly only use slide shows for episode articles to save space. You can add them if you like, but it may be unneeded. 18:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Long Time :) Hey, how's it been? :) I'm active again :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']]-Leave Message Anytime 12:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks (Arigato in japenese and salamat in filipino :)) Anyways what have you been doing? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']]-Leave Message Anytime 09:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Ask Can you please check the Request for Adminship page? I'm currently asking for Rollback rights there and only a few visit it nowadays but i think i can help the wiki alot if i become a rollback. Though it's your choice. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 09:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) It's okay :) It can't be helped if your busy at another wiki, anyways thanks :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I will come to the alpha and omega wiki. Pokecard Haha! I have the Kate & Humphrey pokecard! -'FunlovingOmega(Archangel)' Movie Thanks, ill watch it if i have time. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 02:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Docja Yes, he's been breaking Project Anime Rules too. I don't think he's taking me seriously so I'm blocking him for 2 days so he understands me then when his block ends I'll have a word with him. Before I do this I'll have a word with Crimsonnavy. -- Hstar (Talk) 15:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Even better Even better! Crimson has thought of the idea before I did. Docja's currently blocked for 3 days. -- Hstar (Talk) 15:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to anwser? Wiseamy0818 Thanks. Yes I would like you to make me a info box tempete wth the colors red blue green and repeat. Wiseamy0818 Thanks. Jus put the generel information about tepig on it. Wiseamy0818 Featured User Thanks so much, yes we can be friends, and I wish the best of luck to you :) Technology Wizard · talk Hey KateWolf, I need a little help on the pokemon game wiki. Wiseamy0818 I need to know how to change the background and if you have time it needs a lot of editing. I had a person from a another wiki come and look at it. Wiseamy0818 Cool We were born on the same day. May 16, cool right? Oh yeah, if you have a suggestion for my blog post feel free to tell me. ''With Flames so hot they're blue '' How do you become a fan? I looked at your page and it said on the right you are female and other stuff like being a fan of a pokemon. How do you do that? Battle Want to have a battle?Charizard3 01:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't know Hi Kate i just want to say pie.Glaceon100 16:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured User Hey Kate! Sorry for he late response, I was on vacation. Yes I noticed the poll and it seems I have won. Thanks for your support and I will support you in any way possible in the future. I '''know' you will get it =] Technology Wizard · talk Hi KateWolf I just wanted to let you know im now officially in the pokemon Wiki! :D Its pretty pawsome :) Have not heard from you in a while. You coming on the Pet Dog wiki. Wiseamy Router problem solution Hi KateWolf its Alpha&OmegaFan2011. I just wanted to ask if your router has a model number. If it does chat with me and send me a private message with the number in it then i will search on google and see what i can do to help you get onto wifi with your dsi in no time :D. Also does your router have a reset button? If it does press it and it will return the settings to default settings. So then the password will be unlocked then you can somehow make another password. Sorry about the long message! If you need any help let me know. Your pawsome pokemon trainer: Alpha&OmegaFan2011 Word Bubble Hi KateWolf its Austin again. I wanted to say the word bubble is pawsome and i would love to have it on my page. Thanks :D Your pawsome pokemon trainer: Alpha&OmegaFan2011 My Wordbubble Hey, Kate. Thanks for going to all the trouble of making that signature. I really appreciate it. --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 07:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble?..... hey Kate, can u make me a word bubble? I would really appreciate it. (I hope i spelled "appreciate" right) Sky High 19:39 August 16th, 2011 My fav is Drapion, but it isn't a Flying-Type, so could you do Swellow? - SkyHigh67 Re:Request If you promise to use them right, I will give them to you, good luck. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:47, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:WB It is amazing. Thank you so much. - SkyHigh67 My Team I am making my own team, named "Team Rayza". Would you like to join it? CXXX 14:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) You are back. I may see you in a couple of hours because I am coming back from a road trip so I will see you in about 4 hours. P.S. Look at my word bubble. User images Hello, Kate. I am sorry, but no more than three personal images are allowed to be uploaded and/or displayed on a user page. With your most recent, personal uploads you have exceeded your limit, please mark any extra images for deletion at your earliest convenience. 18:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi, Kate. I was wondering if you could ban this user from chat. I asked him politely to leave 5 times and he responded in caps: "No i don't i am a free man" "OUTRAGEOUS THATS RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thanks, The Latias 20:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have to tell multiple people. I already blocked him for 3 days. Technology Wizard · talk :Well, if Tech blocked him I would assume it's good now. God todays been bad day on chat. Second kickban of the day, or at least the second I heard about. :Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message any time 00:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Featured User Hi Kate. I voted for you for featured user. It seems I have given you a head start and people are voting for you due to a snowball effect. Technology Wizard · talk :Thanks. A snowball effect is this. Technology Wizard · talk hey thanks for making me on your friend list, i really appreciate it. Nighthawk 05:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Its and It's The word It's is a contraction of It is. You don't say "It is feet are white." right? Sounds funny but incorrect grammar. Its is a word that indicates possession, like "Its hair is green." So, I have to say Bubbles Green is correct on the revision. Remember that! :) Ok, thanks. Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message any time 00:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey whats up? Darkusgal231 14:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey beautiful! I'm JasonL!JasonL 02:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Cool im on my schools cross country team and my first race is coming on the 13'th. Darkusgal231 14:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry im unable to say hi on chat it wont let me and what do you mean by la la land? *shrugs*LittleMarioBigWorld 00:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I was on the 39 clues wiki when I found myself on a poll. http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/39_Clues_Wiki On that link, scroll down and you should see a poll. One of the polls has my name on it. Please vote me for the next featured user. Thanks Bmltera-Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101017030204/pokemon/images/1/15/380.gif 04:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for voting for me. If you give me a link, I will vote for you Bmltera-Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101017030204/pokemon/images/1/15/380.gif 15:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Idea I'm not sure, perhaps you should make a forum about it and ask for other users' opinions. 22:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Right update Congrats, you are now a rollback here. Use them Wisely. 02:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations, feel free to add and to your userpage. Glad to see another face on the rollback squad. Keep up your great work. – Jäzz '' 02:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! I'll try to use the rights to the best of my ability.Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 02:40, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Congratz! Technology Wizard · talk Sorry I honestly did not mean to offend anyone in the wiki. And I'm osrry about what the people from my wiki said. I really was just wondering if you'd like a different background because I like making backgrounds. Sorry. Rider(Hit me up!) 17:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Time for your Featured User Interview. Where do you want to do it? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:01, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Heres My wiki: http://videogameandmoviecharacterfanon.wikia.com/?redirect=no hi kate wolf!! will u add me as a friend? I love ur pic!Nalupie 14:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Inactivity That's okay with me. 13:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Friends and Bubble Can you please put me on your friend's list? Thanks. Also, I just made a new user bubble. What do you think? Movie I finished watching Alpha and Omega. Really good movie. 20:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) im so sad.i just joined.im sorry i annoyed you earlyer.im a beginer.i never spam.at least i made one edit to a page so please forgive me. :.( Hi im sorry i havent been on for so long Darkusgal231 19:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) 44jordan44 so i cant battle anymore? remodling template when there is a template that says the page is gonna be remodled, can u still edit the page? did you ban me from the wiki chat? Thanksgiving Happy Thanksgiving!!!! Thanksgiving is on my birthday!!! – [[:User:Bmltera|'''Bmltera]] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 18:55, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, KateWolf, it's me, DarkraiFanGirl. It's been a while. How are you? I'm leaving a message because I need some help with something on the wiki. Oh, by the way, I read your rules before I started this message, and I understood #1-2, but the rest kinda confused me. Can you explain them to me better, please? Anyway, I need help. Some of the Achievement Badges you can earn mention blog posts, so I'm assuming there is a blog section on this wiki? That might be a dumb question, but, as you might know (I don't know if I've told you or not), this is the first wiki I have ever been a part of, so I'm still not familiar with how wikis work or how they're set up. Can you please tell me where the blog section is and how to get to it and how it works? I would really appreciate it. Thank you, and bye for now. Be true Can you please give me the real reason why you left A&O? It was up-most unexpected. The only info you left was that you didn't like the movie anymore. Neither do I. I just stay for others who like the movie. Remember when you loved it? You made the answers wiki too, which is abandoned now, but still. I think it's funny that some retards decided to spam. It wasn't that good, but it brought a friend back, and brought a lot of us together. Just, please don't be gone for long. Your Omega of the best pack ever, -'''''FunlovingOmega(Archangel) Merry Christmas! – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 23:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello KateWolf, I'm Trainer Micah How are You Doing? & I Hope To Chat With you Soon...Trainer Micah 16:12, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Trainer Micah